1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for packing liquid crystal display modules, and more particularly to a packing apparatus for liquid crystal display modules which simplifies the process of packaging liquid crystal display modules and is easily incorporated into an automated assembly line for manufacturing and packaging liquid crystal display modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of packaging liquid crystal display modules just manufactured, it is very important to protect each liquid crystal display module from damage which may occur during various operations, such as loading, charging, transport, cargo packing, shipping and the like. Generally, the liquid crystal module is wrapped up in a conventional packing apparatus, which is made from corrugated cardboard material, in order to protect the module. The conventional packing apparatus for liquid crystal display modules includes a plurality of separate parts and components which must be assembled by hand and must be joined together at various stages of the packing process. Accordingly, the conventional packing apparatus has disadvantages in that the assembling process thereof is complicated, and in that the structure and arrangement of the conventional packing apparatus is not sufficient to prevent an impact applied from the outside thereof from damaging the liquid crystal display modules. These disadvantages will be easily understood from the following description with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a packaging process of liquid crystal display modules using the conventional packing apparatus for the liquid crystal display modules. Referring to FIG. 1, the packing apparatus includes an internal packing frame 6 having receiving spaces defined by a two layer structure which can accommodate two of the liquid crystal display modules 2. The liquid crystal display modules 2 are placed into a shielding bag 4 individually before being put into the packing frame 6. A packing frame 10 is provided with receiving spaces defined by a five layer structure which can receive each of the internal packing frames 6 separately. About five or six of the packing frames 6 can fit within the frame 10.
In a usual packaging procedure of the liquid crystal display modules, the liquid crystal modules 2 are individually put into the shielding bag 4 for the purpose of preventing the occurrence of static electricity. Then, two of the modules 2, each contained in a bag 4, are received into the receiving spaces of the two layer structure provided in the internal packing frame 6. As shown in FIG. 1, the internal packing frame 6 has a two layer structure which is open on its top side thereof, and which has a longitudinal section substantially in the shape of "E" as viewed from the longitudinal sides thereof. Further, the open top side defines an inlet, and the upper portion of the two layer structure is cut away in each upper edge of the right and left side to have the shape " " as shown in FIG. 1.
The internal packing frame 6 is made from corrugated cardboard material. Subsequently, each of the internal packing frames 6 holding two liquid crystal modules 2 are separately inserted into the receiving spaces of the five layer structure provided in the packing frame 10.
The packing frame 10 includes a perpendicular plate 12, hereinafter referred to as a "Y plate", having a cross-section in substantially the shape of a "U", and six horizontal plates 14, hereinafter referred to as "X plates", each spaced a predetermined distance and disposed in parallel at an inner part of the Y plate 12. By such a construction, the receiving spaces of the five layer structure are provided in the packing frame 10. In FIG. 1, the open top side in the packing frame 10 serves to be an inlet for injecting the internal packing frame 6. Further, protrusions 12a having a cross-section substantially in the shape of a "U" are defined by the Y plate 12 at the top and bottom portions of the packing frame 10, and wings 14a are provided at the same level as each of the X plates 14 at the exterior of the front and rear surface of the packing frame 10. These protrusions 12a and wings 14a function to relieve an impact from the exterior of the packing apparatus when the packing frame 10 is placed into a box 30. Edge supporting members 16 are provided at the top and bottom surfaces of the packing frame 10 to support left edge portions defined by the protrusions 12a, and inserting cuts 14b are provided at the right sides of each of the six X plates 14.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, the packing apparatus includes a plurality of rectangular covers 18 inserted into the inlets in each layer of the packing frame 10, a Z plate 20 to be inserted into the inserting cuts 14b defined in the X plates 14, and sheets 22 each inserted into the spaces formed in the top and bottom surfaces of the packing frame 10 to support the protrusions 12a. With such a construction, when the internal packing frames 6 receiving two units of the liquid crystal display modules 2 are individually received into five receiving spaces through the inlets of the packing frame 10, the rectangular cover 18 is received into the inlets in each layer. Next, the Z plate 20 having a cross-section substantially in the shape of "U" is inserted into a series of inserting cuts 14b defined in the X plates 14. In this case, the length of the Z plate 20 is equal to that of the Y plate 12 including the height of the protrusion 12a defined on the top and bottom surfaces of the packing frame 10. Likewise, sheets 22 having a longitudinal section substantially in the shape of a "U" are individually inserted into the spaces formed in the top and bottom surfaces of the packing frame 10. Edge portions in the left side of the sheets 22 are cut away to insert the edge supporting members 16 of the packing frame 10. Finally, the packaging process is completed by putting the packing frame assembled as described above into the box 30.
As described above, in order to protect the module from any exterior impact, the conventional packing apparatus has been used when packaging the liquid crystal display module. However, it is difficult for the above-mentioned packing apparatus to protect the module from the exterior impact safely and reliably because of the structure of the packing apparatus and because the packing apparatus is made from corrugated cardboard material. Also, the conventional packing apparatus has disadvantages in that the complicated structure as shown in FIG. 1 requires an extremely difficult assembly process to be done by hand and in that the assembling procedure thereof is complicated because the plates are separate from each other. Further, the conventional packaging apparatus has disadvantages in that, since it is made from corrugated cardboard material and the plates are separate from each other, alien substances such as dust, particles and the like accumulate in the assembling process of the packing apparatus.
Recently, since the packaging procedure of liquid crystal display modules tends to be automated along with the automation of the production process, it is strongly desired that a packing apparatus for the liquid crystal display modules can be incorporated into an automated assembly line for manufacturing and packaging liquid crystal display modules.